Ventilation devices in motor vehicles are basically known. On the one hand, they are applied for ventilating the interior, and on the other hand are applied against a misting or a frosting of the window panes (defrost function), above all of the window panes in the front region. Ventilation devices are for example integrated into the interior as a constituent part of an instrument panel.
A ventilation device which includes a defrosting function as well as a direct ventilation of the interior, is disclosed in DE 102 19 053 A1.
This ventilation device contains an air feed channel as well as an outflow region for ventilating the interior. A first and second component is provided in the outflow region, which may be brought into different conditions of displacement relative to one another. In each case, different closure surfaces of the first and second component bear on one another in the different conditions of displacement. Airflows into the interior with different outflow angles may be released by way of this.
Advantageously, at least two displacement conditions may be set, wherein an airflow is directed to the windscreen in the second displacement condition, and the airflow is directed to a greater extent towards the centre of the vehicle interior in the first displacement condition.
The disadvantage of this ventilation device is the fact that the airflows, although being able to be orientated in a coarse manner, for example on the one hand in the direction of the windscreen and on the other hand in the direction of the centre of the interior, however a more sophisticated guidance or control of the airflow is not present.
In particular, it is difficult with such a ventilation device, on the one hand to produce an adequately large airflow in the edge region of the window panes, in order to prevent or alleviate misting, and on the other hand to direct the airflow into the interior, such that this does not act in a disturbing manner with regard to the driver or front seat passenger.